


Двойной расчёт

by maurice_l



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l





	Двойной расчёт

\- Он ведь тебе интересен, правда?  
Колыхнулась под тонким покровом шелка роскошная грудь, колыхнулась в такт движению хозяйки сеть. Концы нитей тонули в темноте зала, а та тлела багровыми всплесками. Королева пауков подалась вперед, глядя вниз, на Гирико.  
\- Да как тебе сказать, сестренка. – Тот поболтал остатками виски на дне бутылки и осклабился. – Что-то вроде того.

 

Но это было давно. Пару недель назад, но все равно. С тех пор не стало ни Арахнэ (очень жаль, чудесным человеком была сестренка, жила со вкусом), ни Арахнофобии. Ни даже замка Бабы Яги, простоявшего до этого восемьсот лет, между прочим.  
А вот в том, что стало, черт ногу сломит. Гирико на секунду даже с ностальгией припомнил чешкую деревеньку, где прокуковал последние -дцать воплощений. Не всерьез, конечно, вспомнил. Деревенька смердела скукой. Но себе на уме господин Эйбон, который, может, на самом деле даже и не Эйбон…  
\- Например, его кепка. Как человеку в такой кепке можно верить? Для древнего чернокнижника он какой-то слишком модный. И морда эта пронырливая.  
Коридоры в пристанище самозваного Эйбона были ему под стать: они петляли. Тот, что вел из импровизированного зала для собраний, свернул уже в третий раз, а кончаться и не думал. Так что Гирико продолжил: больше от нормальной человеческой тяги к общению, чем рассчитывая на ответ:  
\- Как-то, помню, был один такой. Весь в шелке и позолоте, очень утонченный. Арахнэ с ним дела какие-то крутила. Так он, только жареным запахло, тут же сдал ее. Вернее, попытался, - оскалился Гирико.  
Приятно было вспомнить что-то из старых времен. А то в какой-то момент мастер големов вдруг понял, что большинство его воспоминаний касается уютной чешской деревеньки, и не на шутку расстроился. Нужно было срочно наверстывать.  
\- А чем он тебя-то приманил, эй, падре? Ты же так хорошо бил лбом во славу Шинигами. Что, надоело в Академии?  
Наушники надежно защищали Джастина Лоу от разговора. От любых разговоров вообще. Безмятежный, как всегда, священник шел в ту же сторону, но выглядел так, словно прогуливался летним вечером по парку. Где-нибудь очень далеко. Сказать, читает ли Джастин сейчас по губам, Гирико не мог, и решил проверить.  
\- Или это ты его приманил – своей сладкой задницей? Вот уж реально неожиданно. Черт, я ж не усну теперь, изведусь догадками.  
Страдательно закатив глаза, Гирико увидел, как на секунду потемнел взгляд священника. Мелочь, а приятно. Значит, на свой манер, тот таки слушал. Отвечать, конечно, не стал.  
Тут коридор уперся в развилку, и им стало не по пути. Джастин направился в сторону лестницы: он явно здесь был не в первый раз. А Гирико пошел туда, где, по его подсчетам, находился погреб.  
Должен же быть в этой дыре погреб.  
Ему адски хотелось выпить.  
Еще бы не хотелось - после такого дня. Добыв себе пару литров бренди, Гирико устроился на любезно предоставленном в пользование диване и попытался думать. Но скоро у мастера големов так разболелась голова, что пришлось дозаправиться еще.  
Гирико сверился с бутылкой. Хватало еще на хороший глоток. Отправив опустевшую тару через плечо, он уставился в стену.  
Все это чертовски ему не нравилось.  
По-хорошему, и правда стоило все обдумать. Не только чушь, которую нес якобы Эйбон сегодня после возвращения: тот, конечно, объяснил вкратце свои планы, и даже понадеялся на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Потом понадеялся на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество для них всех, махнул им с Джастином на прощанье и остался вместе с задиравшим нос мальчишкой – Гофером. Как Гирико понял, что-то делать с книжкой. Книжку свою якобы Эйбон явно ценил.  
Нет, обдумать стоило не только сегодняшние события. Скорее, вообще все с момента пробуждения сестренки. Арахнофобия была хороша тем, что придавала картине осмысленность. А вот Эйбон с этим явно не справлялся.  
Хотя какая, нахрен, разница? Главное, все вертится. Решив так, Гирико с чистой совестью собрался отрубиться. Но, похоже, бренди у Эйбона тоже было фальшивое - или мастер големов недооценил, как выбила его из колеи смерть Арахнэ.  
Никакой сестренкой она Гирико, конечно, не приходилась. На момент их знакомства ее уже считали одной из самых могущественных ведьм, а ведьмы живут долго. Сколько именно прожила Арахнэ, Гирико не уточнял. Но, черт побери, он бы не отказался от такой сестры!  
Роскошная она была баба и, к тому же, умная. Уж насколько Гирико выбешивало кого-то слушать, Арахнэ почти никогда не ошибалась. И главное, у них совпадали цели. Они многое провернули вместе. Под конец даже план тот, на случай ее развоплощения, с привязкой души к голему придумали. А ведьмы – они ведь страшно недоверчивые.  
Это именно Арахнэ сделала Гирико демоническим оружием: новый метод нуждался в обкатке. Ну а он дурак что ли, чтобы отказываться?  
Одним словом, им неплохо работалось на пару. Ее возрождение Гирико очень порадовало. И вот теперь детки из Академии ее убили, а он развлекается тут с самозванцем в кепке и Джастином Лоу. Джастином Лоу, твою же ж мать!  
Гирико пнул спинку диванчика и перекатился на другой бок. Злило это его страшно. До желания морду кому-нибудь набить. Ну или хоть выпить еще стоило, раз все равно не спится.  
С этой мыслью он встал и вышел в ночной коридор. Освещение Эйбоном, похоже, не предусматривалось. Как и хоть какая-то обслуга.

 

Здесь нужно сделать небольшое отступление о Джастине Лоу.  
Он относился к той категории людей с абсолютно чистой совестью, которые хорошо спят всегда. Это никак не влияло на его способность просыпаться, почувствовав опасность. Скажем так: случись на Земле потоп, он встретил бы его у ступеней дома. А до тех пор смотрел бы сны, один лучше другого.  
Другой характерной чертой Джастина Лоу являлась любовь к Истине. Желательно абсолютной. А что может быть абсолютнее Безумия?  
Да, и еще. Именно благодаря тому, что хорошо спал, Джастин Лоу рано вставал. Тецка Тлипока, демоническое зеркало, деливший с ним во время учебы в Академии комнату, видел в этом корень всего зла задолго до того, как стало известно о предательстве Джастина.

 

За один поход в погреб Гирико узнал много нового. Например, что кроме бренди там было только вино, штук десять ящиков одного сорта. Тип, пополнявший здешние запасы, разнообразием явно не страдал. Вино Гирико не интересовало, но, случайно обнаружив на дальней полке бутылку сливовой водки, он взял и ее. На всякий случай.  
Вторым открытием стало то, что Эйбон, оказывается, прихватил с поля боя кое-что ценное.  
Выйдя из погреба, Гирико пошел бродить по коридорам, чтобы изучить окрестности. Заблудиться он бы не смог при всем желании – так сразу и не скажешь, но у мастера големов была хорошая память. А еще он бывал внимательным – по крайней мере, иногда. Так, заслышав за одной из дверей голоса, Гирико решил, что будет просто невежливо не зайти.  
Внутри обнаружился тот самый мальчишка по имени Гофер – и не кто иной как сынок Шинигами. Все намекало на то, что здесь происходит допрос. Или что-то вроде того, потому что у допрашивающего явно наблюдался избыток энтузиазма.  
\- Неплохо развлекаетесь, - одобрил Гирико.  
Гофер смерил его недобрым взглядом и разжал кулаки.  
\- Господин Ной попросил меня узнать кое-что, - выпалил он. Потом понял, что выглядит так, будто оправдывается, и помрачнел еще больше.  
\- Господин Ной? – присвистнул Гирико. Так Эйбон и правда был не Эйбон.  
Шинигами-младший предпочитал хранить молчание и разглядывать стенку напротив. Только полоски на волосах белели. Весьма разумно в его положении. Гирико еще раз оглядел комнату, но больше ничего интересного не обнаружил.  
– Ну, удачи вам, - бросил он и вышел.  
Интересного не наблюдалось, похоже, нигде – Эйбон не жил тут и не считал помещение жилым. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями в виде пыли и давным-давно закрытых дверей. Так что Гирико перехватил поудобнее бутылки и подумал, что пора возвращаться.  
Стоило ему так решить, как из-за очередного поворота вывернул, позевывая, Джастин Лоу. В руках у священника было махровое полотенце, а в ушах, несмотря на ранний час, уже надрывалась музыка.  
\- Ничего себе! – провозгласил Джастин на весь коридор, выглядя не на шутку удивленным. – А я думал, ты пошутил, когда говорил, что из-за меня не сможешь уснуть!  
В первый момент Гирико не понял, о чем тот. А потом до него дошло.  
В конце концов, он и правда стоял тут под утро злой и с выпивкой.  
\- Как ты тогда сказал? "Сладкая задница"?  
При всей показной растерянности, поза Джастина намекала, что застать его врасплох не удастся. Хотя попытаться-то стоило. Стоило попытаться.  
В этот момент в коридоре появился Эйбон, то есть Ной, – тоже ни разу не сонный – и, поправив пальцем кепку, посоветовал:  
\- Вы бы разошлись, ребята. – А потом постучал костяшками по двери и окликнул: – Ты тоже, Гофер. Иди отдохни.

 

Здесь нужно сделать еще одно отступление. Как верно заметила в свое время Арахнэ, Джастин Лоу Гирико интересовал. Во время рейда за Брю он приметил в атаках священника след безумия Кишина. След, который в первую их встречу пропустить бы не смог ни за что. Это было так любопытно, что Гирико не стал говорить сестренке.  
Если на то пошло, то характер Джастина тоже привлекал внимание. Такая чистоганная охренелость редко встречалась даже среди тех, кого Академия прозвала еретиками. А тут у нас речь, вообще-то, о священнике. Мир, добро, справедливость.  
Так что да, в целом, Джастин Гирико интересовал.  
Но, твою мать, не в том смысле!  
К сожалению, если Джастин Лоу вбивал себе что-то в голову, выбить это оттуда мог только он сам. Следующая пара дней доказала это наглядней некуда.  
Оставлять так дело было нельзя.

 

То, что попытка Джастина как ни в чем не бывало вернуться в Академию провалилась, лже-Эйбона не расстроило. Его вообще, похоже, не расстраивало ничто. Такая уверенность в своих силах, с одной стороны, обнадеживала. С другой, Арахнэ вот тоже в себе не сомневалась. С третьей, Гирико судьба "господина Ноя", вообще-то, волновала только в связи с собственными планами. И если на чистоту, мастер големов сомневался, что развлечение протянет долго.  
А вот Джастина неудача подзадела. Он, конечно, не подавал вида и просто-таки лучился спокойствием. С помятым лицом, наверное, было сложно. Но Гирико видел, что на душе у священника скребет недовольство. Мерзкой мстительной разновидности. Такому только дай повод.  
Кстати. Почему бы и не дать?  
На удачу, здешние коридоры обладали удивительным свойством. В них ты постоянно на кого-нибудь натыкался. Разумеется, не стал исключением и этот день. И, разумеется, уж теперь-то Джастин привычки последних дней тем более не бросил.

 

\- Ты иди спи, у тебя хорошо получается, - посоветовал священник в ответ на вопрос о своем настроении, а потом засомневался: – Или все-таки уже нет?  
Улыбка многозначительно намекала на возможную причину. Задрал уже.  
\- Есть два варианта, - двинул предположение Гирико. - Или тебе реально настолько нравится меня этим доставать. Или тебе к тому же интересно, что будет дальше.  
По лицу Джастина и обычно-то было ничего не прочитать, а теперь оно стало совсем ангельски-безмятежным. В тишине пульсировала музыка, долбануться какая однообразная. Но что священник следит за разговором, Гирико не сомневался. Это тоже очень ездило по нервам – постоянное ощущение скользящего по губам взгляда.  
\- Ну так что? Твоя религия позволила тебе с кем-нибудь потрахаться?  
Джастин по-прежнему смотрел перед собой, куда-то между окном и очередным пыльным шкафом, и в его ясных, без намека на зрачки, глазах плескалась вся благодать мира. Он даже вида не подал, что заметил приближение Гирико.  
А вот это было уже странно.  
В бутылке оставалась еще добрая половина, и Гирико перебросил ее в левую руку. А потом выдернул у Джастина наушник, наклонился и гаркнул:  
\- Я спросил: ты с кем-нибудь трахался?  
На этом моменте божественная гильотина точно уже должна была зависнуть над его шеей, дабы свершить справедливое возмездие, но этого не произошло.  
Наоборот, Джастин улыбнулся и с обычной своей самоуверенностью устремил небесно-голубые кружки радужки на него:  
\- Нет. А что, ты хочешь меня просветить?  
И вот тут Гирико охренел по-настоящему. То есть он как-то не ожидал, что до этого дойдет. Или Джастин думал, что пронесет?  
Первым порывом было послать Лоу и свалить, но потом мысль выебать его вдруг показалось Гирико чертовки хорошей.  
Отличной просто.  
Прошла секунда – ладно, две, три – но дольше тянуть было нельзя.  
Гирико осклабился. Бутылка со звоном отправилась на пол, а он дернул Джастина на себя.  
Тот поддался без всякого сопротивления, хотя до конца расслабиться все же не смог. Провокатор хренов. Гирико очень хорошо чувствовал, как напряжены мышцы спины под ладонями, когда стиснул священника. И уж точно Джастин был далек от безмятежности, когда его облапали за задницу.  
\- Начнем сначала, - сообщил Гирико, беря его за шею. А потом, на всякий случай, заткнул поцелуем.  
Мгновение Джастин медлил – а потом ответил. На удивление решительно для своей напускной невинности. Хотя, если принять в учет характер… Вспомнив про характер, Гирико едва удержался от того, чтобы его попридушить. И тут охренел вторично, почувствовав мягкие прикосновения языка священника.  
Честно говоря, сам Гирико нежностью не отличался и поцелуями обычно пренебрегал. Но тут просто не оставалось выхода. Крепче сжав задницу Джастина, он отбил атаку и перешел в наступление.  
Лоу, конечно, не мог уступить.  
Наконец, Гирико оторвался от священника, но только чтобы стряхнуть со лба прилипшие волосы. К этому моменту Джастин расслабился настолько, что прикрыл-таки глаза, и второй поцелуй вышел куда более осмысленным.  
Руки священника, до того остававшиеся неподвижными, пришли в движение. Почувствовав, как они спускаются по его спине, Гирико снова ринулся в атаку.  
Прикусив губу Джастина, он довольно оскалился. То, что упиралось ему в бедро, явно не было деталью облачения. Чтобы не оставлять сомнений, он проверил. Джастин коротко вздохнул, но в остальном демонстрировал обычное самообладание… если не сказать самодовольство. Так что Гирико продолжил обследование.  
\- Какая неудобная у тебя одежка, - прохрипел он в ухо священнику, поглаживая через ткань сутаны член Джастина. Его собственный уже явно не прочь был выбраться на волю. – Чертовски неудобная одежка. Лучше без нее.  
Гирико собрался уже развернуть священника спиной, когда вдруг понял, что в горло ему нацелен один из священных клинков справедливости.  
\- Поосторожнее, - с улыбкой попросил Джастин. – Пожалуйста.  
И только тогда позволил толкнуть себя к стене. Гирико не удержался и приложил чуть больше усилия, чем требовалось.  
Лезвие скрылось в рукаве, а Джастин уперся ладонями в поверхность перед собой, всем видом выражая смирение. И даже немного нетерпения, когда Гирико задрал его сутану, рывком спустил брюки и взялся за член уже непосредственно.  
\- Нравится? – поинтересовался мастер големов, проводя пальцем по головке и расстегивая ремень. Пряжка звякнула в тишине. – Или ты рассчитывал на что-то большее?  
Джастин - кажется, даже посерьезнев - ответил, прижавшись лбом к стене:  
\- Просто продолжай.  
Голос его был чуть менее ровным, чем обычно, но Гирико определенно хотел услышать что-нибудь еще. И, черт подери, не таким тоном. Сплюнув в ладонь, он провел по всей длине, прижался к Джастину и, усмехнувшись, спросил:  
\- Ты ведь сможешь, если что, сделать так, чтобы тебе было не слишком больно?  
Пальцы его оглаживали яйца священника. Те были покрыты мягким, шелковистым почти, блин, пушком.  
\- Конечно, - отозвался Джастин и вдруг замолчал.  
Гирико не ожидал, что войдет так легко. Но этот паршивец не зря был сам себе и мастером, и косой Смерти. Зато потом двигаться стало до приятного туго; Гирико не выдержал и зарычал, вдавливая Джастина в стену. Белая шапочка священника слетела на пол.  
Подбородком Гирико упирался в плечо Лоу и раз за разом насаживал того на себя. Азарт придал его движениям еще больше резкости, чем обычно. Такими темпами все грозило закончиться очень быстро, а Гирико все же хотел услышать кое-что на последок.  
Он снова нашел член Джастина и задвигал по нему в ритм движению. Руки у него взмокли от пота, а челка снова упала на лицо. Нахрен. А потом в какой-то момент Гирико разжал пальцы.  
Джастин обернулся и впился в него взглядом, очень похожим на удар гильотины. Это на удивление не вязалось с разлившимся на щеках румянцем.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил тебе надрачивать? – угадал Гирико. – Ну, хочешь? Тогда скажи.  
Уголок губ Джастина дрогнул, а взгляд потяжелел еще больше. А потом все это утонуло в усмешке – полной того самого безумия, которое уже мелькнуло однажды.  
\- Еще тебе не слож.. – начал священник, но замахнулся на слишком длинную фразу, а Гирико вдруг подался вперед.  
Этого было достаточно. Для начала, по крайней мере.  
\- Окей, - не стал спорить Гирико.  
И действительно продолжил.  
Продолжал он до тех самых пор, пока Джастин не дернулся и не приложился еще раз лбом об стену с криком: «Да, да, Боже, ДА!». Ну а там, с чувством исполненного долга, Гирико уже кончил и сам.

 

Третье и последнее отступление.  
Это был, пожалуй, самый долгий промежуток времени, который Джастин Лоу провел без наушников с тринадцати лет. Именно тогда он решил, что слушать окружающих, в общем-то, бессмысленно. И доказательств обратного пока не получил.  
Однако наушники Джастин иногда все-таки снимал, без намеков и посторонней помощи. Днем позже, заметив, как священник внимает звукам очередной учиняемой Гофером над Шинигами-младшим расправы, Гирико кое-что понял. Кое-что довольно важное.  
И, разумеется, на этом все не закончилось. Но именно тут мы их и оставим.


End file.
